Second Twins Second Chance
by jj13dog
Summary: Total Drama never happened, and Samey has always been dominated by her twin sister Amy. She has been bossed around and no one likes her. But now that her family has moved, can Samey finally turn things around and truly live? Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Samey is one of my favorite characters for Total Drama Pakitiew island, and I really want to make a fanfic about her where Amy and Samey move to a different school, and Samey wants to use this chance to make this school different. SO ENJOY AND R&R!**

Samey brushed her hair in front of the mirror. "Todays the day!" Samey said to herself. "A new beginning, maybe one where I'm the favorite!" She said hopefully. Samey had always been hated by her peers, seen as an outcast. Even her parents saw her as a failure. Amy was the pretty one. She did everything perfectly, and never got in trouble.

"Yeah, like that will happen!" Her older sister, Gabby said, pushing Samey out of the way. "You're the loser, deal with it!" Gabby said, curling her hair. "So get out, it's not like you could ever be pretty!" Gabby insulted with a smirk, obviously enjoying Samey's pain, and Samey knew it too.

Samey frowned and looked downwards in despair. Gabby was just like Amy. She was popular and well liked, with many friends. Basically an older Amy. Gabby was 17, and always offensive to Samey.

Walking out of the bathroom, Samey went to her room thinking, _I guess Amy will always be the pretty one! _Samey put on heeled white boots, a red skirt, and a tight red tee-shirt, applying red lipstick, her signature look, if you forgot that Amy wore the same thing as her.

Samey walked into the kitchen, where her parents were chatting with Amy, as usual. "I'll be sure to keep Samey from screwing up, if that's even possible!" Amy said in a harsh tone. "It's not like Samey has done anything useful in her lifetime!" The twin sneered.

"Honey, its sweet that you try, but something's are inevitable!" Samey's mother said, aware that her daughter was within earshot. Samey just let this go over her. Everyone she knew thought of her as a screw up, so when it came time to move, Samey was happy about it, while her sisters were more upset than ever. "Just let things flow!" Her mother said to Amy!

Samey got some cornflakes and ate a dry bowl of cereal. Amy never let Samey have sugar or milk in her breakfast or even have anything that had taste for that matter. It was all Amy's and Gabby's food. Samey was lucky she even ate at all!

"Samey, I forgot to get a note book for social studies!" Amy said angrily. "Give me yours!" Amy demanded, stomping over to the table and slamming her hands on the table. "Give it!"

"But I need it-" Samey tried to argue, clutching her bag.

"YEAH, BUT I NEED IT MORE!" Amy yelled in frustration, causing Samey to clutch her bag even tighter for dear life.

"Samey, give you sister her God damned note book!" Their father said. "Or your grounded for a month!" he threatened.

Samey sighed in defeat and reached into her bag, grabbing the notebook and pulling it out. "Fine" Samey muttered, handing over the notebook and slouching into the chair.

"Good deranged little girl!" Amy said back, walking away, smirking. "You're lucky you can even eat breakfast!" The meaner sister called back bitterly. "Oh yes, it's your turn to do the dishes!" Samey twitched with anger and frustration; it was ALWAYS her turn to do the dishes.

Samey looked up words and sighed yet again. "Why me?" She asked, getting up from the table to clean up everyone's breakfast, including her sister's eggs, which she always made a mess if just to annoy Samey. "Always me!"

Samey scrubbed the dishes vigorously, trying to get the dishes done so she could make the bus on time. "I can't miss the bus and be late on the first day of my new school school!" Samey said to herself, cheerfully. Samey also knew her parents wouldn't drive Samey to school because they would blame it on her incompetence, and ground her. Even though when Amy slept in accidently slept in, they would drive her, giving her no punishment. Look at how fair Samey's life was. _It's just so fan fucking tastic! _Samey though, scrubbing more and more vigorously.

"Done!" Samey said, grabbing her bag and making the bus just on time. It was one of the first times Samey would ever be able to make it to the bus on time! It was like a dream come true!

Samey rushed out of the house and grabbed her book bag and rushed out the door, barely making it onto the bus.

"Nice job Samey!" Amy said. "You actually managed to be competent enough to make it on the bus!"

Suddenly, as Samey was walking down the bus isle, someone tripped her, most likely Amy, causing her to fall into another seat. When Samey recovered, she realized she had fallen into the seat of a giant!

**Sorry if that was a bit too short! It was an intro chapter so it was just to set the tone! Not much to say but R&R, follow and favorite! Especially favorite it!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

** I'm just gonna say it now. EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I have never gotten so many reviews or favorites before! The amount of favs on this story already after one chapter has already out scored all my other stories combined! I love you guys! Ok, now I'm over doing it. But thank you all SO much! Now, onto the story!**

Samey had never been so terrified before. She had hordes of popular girls always getting on her. (Mostly led by her twin sister Amy) But enraging this giant on her first day would be the end of her.

Or so she thought

"You need a hand there mate?" That giant asked. Samey opened her eyes, no longer as scared.

"You're not gonna, you know kill me?" Samey asked in surprise.

"Course not, wasn't even your fault!" The girl laughed, extending her hand. "Names Jasmine!" The girl said.

"Hi, my names Samey!" Samey said, shaking her hand. Samey then took in the girls features. Jasmine had black skin, was very tall obviously. She had brown eyes, black hair that was braided. Jasmine wore a fedora and clothes that would be fit for a trip to the outback.

"So, umm, I'm new so can I sit with you? My sister Amy is already telling other people about how I'm and incompetent dumbass and how she takes me under her wing!" Samey says, crossing her arms.

"Sure, you can sit here" Jasmine says with a smile. "And you don't seem stupid! You seem like an underdog, and I know underdogs ave a lot of figh't in 'em!" Jasmine says confidently. "If she bothers you then you should stand up to 'er!"

"I know…" Samey answers. "But then my parents side with her and I get in trouble" the blonde explains.

"Well, hmm, this is a tough on, I'll give ya that!" Jasmine says, rubbing her chin. Suddenly she snaps her finger. "I know, maybe my friend can give ya a hand! Her stops up next!" Jasmine explains.

"Ok!" Samey says, her day already looking up. _Wow, I already made a friend! Maybe this will be better for me! _Samey thinks, a cheerful smile once again on her face.

"Hey Dawn!" Jasmine says to a short pale elfish girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Oh hello Jasmine, hello Samey!" Dawn says with a cheerful smile on her face. "It's a beautiful day today!"

"You betcha!" Jasmine answers her. "Samey, meet Dawn!"

"Hey Dawn!" Samey greets. "Wait a sec, how did you know my name before?" Samey asks, a bit creeped out.

"Oh, yes, let me explain" Dawn says, sitting down chris cross. "I can read auras, which are basically peoples data bases!" Dawn explains, leaving an even more confused Samey.

Before Samey can ask Dawn more, Jasmine whispers in her ear. "Don't ask, you'll just get more confused! Just think of 'er as a mind reader!" Jasmine explains. "Even I have trouble understandin' it!" Jasmine joked.

Over the rest of the bus ride, the three girls spoke, and Dawn and Jasmine got to know Samey better, while Samey got to know them better.

Once the girls arrived in the school, Samey started panicking.

"Ei mate, why you panicking like that?" Jasmine asked.

Before Samey could answer though, Dawn spoke up. "She doesn't know where her classroom is!" Dawn answered, reading Samey's mind.

"Ok, I'll help you out, where is it?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm in room … C3" Samey answered. "You know where that is?" The new girl asked.

"Yeah! That's my homeroom! Come on mate, my friend Zoey is in there too!" Jasmine explains. "Ok, now… it looks like you're in all AP classes! You must be really smart!" Jasmine compliments the blonde.

"Oh… yeah, I never had that many friends thanks to Amy, so I studied to pass the time!" Samey explains. "Never thought it would make me this smart though!"

"Well, I'm in AP history, but the rest are honors!" Jasmine says as the duo reaches the class room. "Well, here we are, C4!" Jasmine says as she enters the room. "Come on mate, no need to be shy!"

"Okay!" Samey says with a large smile creeping across her face. Once they enter the room, they are bombarded by a read head. "Hi Jasmine!" The red head greets the giant. "Ready for the trip this weekend?"

"Oh, hello Zoey!" Jasmine says, giving her a friendly hug. "Am I ever ready for the camping trip!"

"He-Hello!" Samey manages to stumble.

"Oh, yes, let me introduce you two!" Jasmine says. "Samey, this is my good mate Zoey! She's actually one of the best archers in the country! Zoey, this is Samey, she's new!" Jasmine explains.

"Nice to meet you!" Zoey says, extending her hand. Samey shakes it and then replys

"Well, its nice to meet another friendly face for once!" Samey says.

"Hello students, today we have two new students!" The teacher says as she enters the room. "I believe we have two new students today! Samey and Amy, please come up to the front of the class room!" the teacher asks. Samey and Amy both come to the front.

"Hi everyone!" Amy says. "I'm Amy! You can tell me from my sister cause you know, I'm the brains and the beauty, and she's the doer of stuff that stinks!" The evil twin says, turning people against Samey. "It's a surprise she even made it to high school! I practically carried her here!" Amy says continuing on her rampage against Samey, as the nice twin sits in her seat dejectedly.

It was all going wrong.

Zoey sat over next to Samey and smiled at her sympathetically. "Don't worry Samey, me, Dawn and Jasmine are all made fun of! If you're friends know the truth that you're nice, that's all that matters!" The red head said, causing Samey to smile.

"Thank you" Samey said, choked up. "You're the first person who's ignored my sister!" The cute blonde said, things finally looking up.

**So did you guys enjoy it? Next chapter will be about the rest of Samey's day! R&R, Fav and follow! And that's all I have to say so BYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

**I AM AMAZING! 22 favs with just 2 chapters! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy! Sorry if I seem weird right now, I'm just not at all used to this many fans! Thank you guys so much! **

** Now, in all seriousness, if you are going to ask me about an idea, plz pm me, and if I say no, it means no. Thank you all for listening and as a reward, I'll get to the story! Samey, the disclaimer.**

**Amy: Why is she doing it? She'll mess up and get you sued!**

**Me: Cause none of the fans like you…**

**Amy: UUGGGHH!**

**Samey: JJ13dog in no way shape or form owns Total Drama!**

**Me: Thank you Samey!**

Homeroom had ended, and Amy already had a crowd of popular girls around her.

"Typical Amy!" Samey muttered, with a look of hatred with a hidden tint of jealousy.

"Hey, Samey we should get to AP calc now!" Zoey called as she walked ahead of her. "C'mon, I'll show you where it is!" The redhead offered kindly.

"Sure" Samey said, walking towards her new friend. "So, ummm, who should I watch out for, like the "popular girls" and the jocks and whatnot" Samey asked.

"Oh" Zoey exclaims. "Yeah, that's a good idea! First there's Heather, the queen of Bitches! She's an Asian with black hair in a ponytail, and a perma frown. Then there's Anne Maria, a jersey shore reject, she's pretty self-explanatory! There's Dakota Milton, the Rich Girl, and then we've got the boys." Zoey explains. "First there's Alejandro, he's a Hispanic eye-candy with a mean streak a mile long. Next we've got Scott, a total ginger dick! That's all you need to really worry about!" Zoey finishes, wrapping the subject up quite nicely, adding a bow at the top.

The two walked a little longer before they reached the room. "Here we are!" Zoey exclaims.

"Thanks for helping me out!" Samey kindly thanked Zoey.

"Its no Probleeeeeemmmmm…" Zoey trailed off, her eyes wondering. Samey followed her eyes and saw a tanned boy with apikey brown hair approaching them.

"Hey Zoey!" Mike greeted the girl.

"Oh, um hey Mike!" Zoey managed to get out. "How you doing today?" She asked, playing with her hair.

"Good, so who's the new girl?" Mike asked, turning her head towards Samey.

"Oh hi, my names Samey" Samey greeted Mike, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Samey!" Mike said, before walking to his seat.

"You totally like him!" Samey said jokingly.

"Ok, maybe a little…" Zoey trailed off, not meeting Samey's eyes.

"Yeah, and Amy isn't a jerk to me!" Samey joked. "You two seem like a cute couple!" Samey complemented. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"Well, he has a condition…" Zoey started to explain. "He'll randomly change personalities, because he has Multiple Personality Disorder. So it makes him hard to get to know, cause he'll always change personalities so randomly!" The redhead explains. "I really like him though…"

"Oh…" Samey trailed off, feeling bed for Mike. "That has to be tough" The blonde cheerleader said sympathetically.

"Alright class, listen up!" The teacher said. "Its time for today's lesson!" He explained as Samey and the rest of the class brought out their notebooks.

LATER AT LUNCH…

Lunch. This was Samey's least favorite part of School. This was because she would always sit alone and watch everyone else be happy and eat with their friends.

"Hey, Samey ova ere!" She heard a Jamaican voice call. She turned and saw her friend Jasmine waving over to her, along with Dawn, Zoey, Mike, two short and tan boys, and a short boy with chestnut hair playing a DS, and a boy in a white sweatshirt, a weird orange over jacket, and his long brown hair in a hoodie.

"Oh hey Jasmine!" Samey called cheerfully, practically running over to their table. "How are you?"

"Fine, how bout you?" Jasmine asked her friend.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Samey replied. "Who are they?" She asked, looking towards the three boys sitting at the table.

"Looks like we got a new girl" The boy playing the DS said, putting his device down and standing up. "And a cute one two none the less. My names Cody, but you can call me The Man of Your Dreams!" He said, in a failed attempt to hit on her.

"Woooow Cody, you are sooooo inspirational!" One of the tanned boys said, his head still in a book. He put it down and looked at Samey. "Hey, my names Noah" He said drily before getting back to his book.

"Excuse my brother" The other tan boy said, looking at Samey. "He tends to be a tad cynical! My names Dave" Dave introduces himself, shaking Samey's hand then quickly rubbing his hands vigorously with hand sanitizer. "I may be a bit of a germaphobe!"

"Okay!" Samey giggled. "I guess its all in the brain!"

"BRAINS, your not getting mine!" The boy in the hoodie yelled as he shot out of his seat.

"Shawn, Samey isn't a zombie!" Jasmine explained, rolling her eyes. "This is Shawn, he kinda has a fear of zombies" Jasmine explains further, blushing.

"Well excuse me for not jumping to that conclusion!" Shawn defends himself.

"You're excused" Noah retorts dryly without looking up from his book. "Now can you quiet down? I'm reading!"

"You're kinda always reading" Dave explains, defending Shawn. "Dude, look up from your book!"

Samey giggled as she watched her new friends converse, seeing how she had such an odd bunch of friends.

"Hey, looky here, Samey found her way to the freaks!" An Asian girl insulted Samey as she walked to her table. "From what your sis has told me, it doesn't surprise me!" The girl insulted.

"Something tells me you're Heather" Samey says. "That's you, right?"

"Hey, you managed to recognize a person for once!" Heather insulted as she walked off. "Good for you"

"Don't worry about Heather, she's basically a devil reincarnation!" Cody explains.

"Bad as zombies, that girl" Shawn says, agreeing with Cody.

"Well then, I guess I should ignore her then!" Samey said, getting back to her lunch.

**Well guys, how was that? Remember to R&R and PM me about suggestions! Follow and Fav, you guys know the drill! Well, I'll see you guys later! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Topher

** Like I said last time, I AM SO HAPPY! Ten reviews and 11 more favs on this tory just makes me that much happier and more excited! But I'm not going to slack at all! I plan on making each chapter better and longer than the last. So without further ado, Dave the disclamer! Dave, where are you…**

**Dave: Oh sorry, just umm daydreaming about uhhhh nothing?**

**Me: You mean you were fantasizing about Sky?**

**Dave: Umm no! Why would I do that?**

**Me: Cause you're addicted to her and she's the only thing you think about!**

**Dave: Whatever, JJ13dog in no way owns Total Drama!  
**

"So Samey, what do you think off our school?' Cody asks, sitting VERY close to Samey.

"Umm, its nice, but a bit bigger then I'm used to!" Samey replied, causing Cady to laugh. "What?"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Cody howled in laughter.

"Oh come on Cody tha-" Mike critized Cody, suddenly gasping.

"Oh my God Mike, are you okay?!" Samey worried over her new friend.

"Darn kids! Always making perverted jokes! Back in my day, we just did it!" Mike complained in an old man voice before gasping again.

"Ummmm, what was that?" Samey asked, very confused.

"It was Mike's multiple personality disorder!" Zoey answered. "Looks like you've just met Chester, Mikes grumpy old man persona!" Zoey explains with a giggle. "Its kinda cute honestly" Zoey said, causing Mike to blush.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. "Well, see you guys later!" Samey dashed off to her favorite class. Samey's favorite class had always been drama. She had always excelled at acting, and it allowed her to be someone else, who was actually good at something.

In her excitement, Samey didn't notice the person in front of her, practically tackling the boy to the ground.

'Ouch, watch the hair!" The boy complained on the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked Samey, offering a hand.

"Oh, th-thanks!" Samey said as she looked up. She saw perfection.

The boy she had accidently tackled had perfect light brown hair, a very chiseled face, and a smile bright enough to light up the galaxy. "You there?" The boy asked Samey, who was staring, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh sorry, just startled! That's all" She covered up with a cute giggle. "Umm, do you know where the drama room is?"

"Oh yeah!" The boy answered. "I'm headed there right now! Come on I'll show you!"

"Thanks!" The blonde replied, blushing. "Names Samey!"

"Cool, my names Topher!" The boy replied. "That's a nice neckless you have on, pointing out a neckless with a ruby on it.

"Oh thanks, its a.. gift" Samey answered nervously. It was actually her grandmothers most prized piece of jewelry, given to her as she died. It was the only piece of jewelry Samey ever had, but it didn't matter because it would always be the most prized one. Her grandmother was the only one in her family who had believed in Samey, and loved her like she was her own.

"Well its really pretty on you!" Topher replied, making Samey blush further. "Thank you, that shirt goes well with your, umm everything" Samey complimented, immediately feeling embarrassed. _Damn it! Why can't you just act natural?! _Samey criticized herself.

"Thanks I try!" Topher thanked Samey. "Well here we are!" Topher said, pointing at a door. "Laidies first!" Topher Said, holding the door for Samey.

"Why thank you!" Samey exclaimed as she walked through the door. The class room was more of a fun work area. The desks were replaced with circle tables. Kids were all talking as they joked around.

"Hey " Topher greeted his teacher with a fist bump. "Oh yeah, the new girls here too" Topher explained as he stepped aside to reveal Samey.

"Thank you for escorting her to the class!" thanked Topher. "Samey, why don't you sit with Topher and Dakota?" He suggested.

Samey cringed when she heard Dakota's name. _Wasn't she one of the popular girls Zoey said to stay away from? _Samey realized.

"C'mon Samey, come meet Dakota!" Topher gestured to the table where a blonde girl with a pint top and pink pants was sitting. "Dakota, meet Samey!" Topher introduced the two to each other.

"Isn't your sister Amy?" Dakota asked. "She said you were a fail at everything, how did you get into advanced acting?" Dakota half asked, half insulted Samey.

"Whoa Dakota, don't be so mean" Topher defended Samey. "She seems like a nice person!"

"It's fine Tohper!" Samey said. "I've had worse thrown at me!"

"Ok…." Topher said.

"Alright class, lets do some acting drills!" The teacher instructed, causing everyone to stand up. Throughout the drills the teacher would call for simple instructions, but Samey was very distracted. Samey could not get her eyes off of Topher. _What pretty eyes… WAIT WHAT!_ Samey thought. By the time class was over, Smaey was ready to bolt to the bus. She needed to get some air.

"Okay class, remember to practice at home!" The teacher finished, dismissing the class.

Samey dashed out to her locker, and quickly got out of the school. She got onto the bus, and saw Jasmine.

"Ello mate" Jasmine greeted Samey. "You okay, you look like you seen a ghost er omething" Jasmine said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, its ummm, its nothing!" Samey lied.

"Okay mate" Jasmine asked, looking around. "Wheres your sista?" the giant asked.

"Probably sucking off the teachers" Samey answered.

"The hell" Jasmine said. "Your sista does that?!"

"Yeah, how else would she be getting good grades?" Samey asked. "She hasn't had to study since freshmen year! Yet everyone thinks she's smarter then me!" Samey complained.

"Ei, she sounds like a total slut" Jasmine agreed. "It is unfair that you have to go through the worst troubles"

"Yeah…" Samey said in a depressed tone.

Suddenly Jasmine snapped her fingers. "I got a way to cheer you up!" She exclaims. "Dawn, Zoey and I are going to the mountain tonight to camp for da weekend, you wanna come with me mate?" Jasmine offered Samey, whose excitement was at an all-time high.

"What do you think?' Samey asked. "YES!"

"Great!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Bring a few change of clothes, a water bottle, a sweatshirt, and a sleepin bag!" Jasmineinstructs Samey. "And meet me at my place!" She finished, scribbling something down on a piece of paper and handing it to Samey. "Here, my address is on it" Jasmine says. "Well, gotta go!" The giant finishes.

Samey smiled, which caused her to think of something. Topher's smile. "Why the hell do I keep thinking of him?" Samey asked herself quietly.

**So there you have it! Another chapter has come and gone! What will happen on the camping trip? I have no idea! But I guess I'll have to because I'll have to write it. Remember to R&R, fav and follow guys! You all know the drill! (Hopefully) This is JJ13dog, signing off yet again!**


	5. Chapter 5: Her real name

** Hey guys and girls! I'm extremely sorry for the wait! I know how many of you love and adore this story, so I should have been more prominent! Also, I will be possibly unable to update this story over the next week, for I'm traveling down to my grandma's in Georgia for the yearly visit! (YAY ME!) So as usual, THANK YOU for all of the positive reviews, yada yada yada, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Samey was in her room, working hard on her homework, which was hell because she was in AP classes all day.

"Sooooo, if I do this, it equals… Topher! Damnit!" Samey critadzised herself. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?!" Samey muttered loudly, very frustrated at her lack of focus. "I have to get this done before I head to Jasmine's!" Samey reminded herself before getting back to work. Samey could not focus on her work. Something kept creeping its way into her mind, or should we say, someone!

A few minutes later the door open and then closes sharply, scaring Samey and signifying someone's was home. Samey prayed that it wouldn't be Amy or her older sister Gabby! They would be the last thing she needed right now! She did not need another distraction.

"Who is it?" Samey yells downstairs., crossing her fingers, her legs, her hands, and her arms.

"Its me!" Amy says with her bitchy tone, causing Samey to sigh dejectedly, ruining her hopes of a calm and peaceful afternoon. "Are Mon and Dad back from work yet?" The slightly older twin asks, marching up the stairs with an aura of frustration.

"Noooo…" Samey answers as she trails off, but she knew Amy would not like that answer though.

"Great, now I'm stuck alone with Sparamy!" Amy complains before kicking Samey in the chest, causing the blonde to scream in pain. "That's what you get for being such a failure!" Amy screamed, kicking Samey again. "That's for making me wait at birth!" Amy yelled at her twin, her face contorted with rage, as she kicks her again. "And that's what you get for RUINING MY LIFE!" Amy screams, as she stops kicking Samey, who is on the ground, holding back tears.

_Why me?_ Samey asks, looking upward. _Why God, why me? _She says as Amy leaves her room, allowing Samey to cry in peace. Samey was curled up in a ball, as she cried her heart out.

Samey looked at her arms, reminders of what Amy's anger almost lead her to. A year ago, Samey had been so abused by Amy that she tried to kill herself. She took a steak knife, and cut her arms. If a neighbor looking for her parents hadn't showed up, she would have been successful.

_Death would have been so much better! _Samey thought as she bawled her eyes out. _But, I… I have to try! Try to overcome it! _Samey ordered herself, as she got up and started to pack for her camping trip.

Two hours later…

Samey looked at the address before ringing the doorbell. "22 koala street, how fitting!" Samey joked to herself. She had finally calmed down, and poured herself a glass of mountain dew from a stash she smuggled, that was full of sweet treats her family kept from her.

The door opened quite abruptly, to reveal a tall African American girl. "Oh, ello Samey!" Jasmine greeted joyfully. "Glad you could make it! Everyone else is inside!" She says, stepping out of the way to let Samey through. "So how are you?" Jasmine asked. "Ya sister ain't givin' ya trouble right? Jasmine asked concern, noticing Samey was walking a little bit funny.

"Oh, ummmmm, I just slept on it funny after school! Hehehehee" Samey lied to her new friend. Samey hated lying, but she couldn't tell her about Amy's abusive nature. Samey always would love her sister, no matter what.

"Ok Samey!" Jasmine finished, taking her to the living room, where everyone was waiting. "Ok everyone, Samey's here! So lets get her stuff in the truck and lets get movin people!" Jasmine ordered, causing Zoey and Dawn to run up to Samey.

"Hey Samey, how are you!" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine!" Samey laughs, causing Dawn to frown.

"Samey, can I talk to you over there for a second please?' Dawn requested, pulling Samey over to the living room. "I know you're hurting very badly, so I want you to tell me what is bothering you, NOW!" Dawn demands out of earshot of the others.

"Fine" Smaey answers. "Its my sister Amy, the one who I told you about. She… she be… she beat me!" Samey cries lightly as she finishes.

"Hmmm, I see, thank you for telling me" Dawn answered, hugging her friend. "How bout we talk about this once we get to the camp grounds?" Dawn suggested. "Maybe I can help you!" Dawn points out, causing Samey's face to light up with joy.

"Yeah, I would really like that" Samey answers softly. "Thank you Dawn!"

"Your welcome Sammy!" Dawn returned, causing Samey to be taken aback.

"You, you just-" Samey stuttered before being cut off.

"Yes, Sammy is you're real name, am I correct? I sensed it in your aura just now" Dawn explains with a smile as they walked towards the truck.

"Yes, you are one of the only people to actually call me that!" Sammy explains. "It's short for Samantha!" Sammy finishes before getting out to the truck

Sammy boards the vehicle as it begins to drive towards the campsite, the group of friends signing songs, joking around and laughing.

"So Same- I mean Sammy" Zoey starts. "Who do you think is the cutest by in school so far?" Zoey asked, causing Sammy to blush, and Zoey noticed it. "I see that blush Sammy! Tell me, who is it!" Zoey teased her friend.

"Its Topher" Samey answered shyly, causing a chorus of Ohhhhhhhhhhhhs to come up.

"Honestly, I think Shawns pretty dashin'!" Jasmine chimes in. "Well, after you get over the fact that his lifelong goal is to prepare for the zombie apocalypse! But what's really attractive is his survival skills. They are SO hot!" Jasmine rambles.

"Well, I think Noah is very cute!" Dawn gives her opinion, causing everyone to look at her funny. "What?' She says, confused. "He's handsome and he has a really nice aura under his sarcasm!" Dawn defends her crush, causing everyone to roll their eyes with a smile. "Whatever" Dawn sighs, as the car moves on, closer to the campsite.

**I'll be honest, I think I could have done better with this chapter… But that's up to you, the viewers, whether it was well written or not! S you know, R&R, fav and follow! I'll update if I can next week but if I don't… Then I'm busy at my Grandma's!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Camping Trip

**HEYO EVERYBODY! This chapter will not be nearly as dark as the last one! I promise. Now I really don't have much to say today so let's just get to this chapter! Also, I just realized in chapter 4 Topher and Samey's meeting was like Anna meeting Han's from Frozen. JUST TO CLARIFY that was a coincidence! I had no intention of ripping off Frozen!**

The car trip to the campsite was a LOUD one. Zoey played her music at full blast and we all sang along to it.

"GIRLS JUST A WANT HAVE FUN!" We all sang along as the song ended, leaving us laughing our heads off.

"Oh my God! I have never had so much fun in my life!" I cheered, a silly grin from ear to ear. "You girls are the greatest!" I complimented.

"Thanks Same- I mean Sammy! Sorry, I keep forgetting!" Zoey says.

"It's fine!" I assure her. "It's still better than everyone else in the world" I say. It was the truth. My name was Sammy, short for Samantha, but everyone called me by my sister's horrible nickname for me, Samey. It meant, "A second Amy"

"Its disgusting that you let your sista call ya that" Jasmine tells Sammy very seriously, her eyes on the road. "Like I told ya before today on the bus mate, you gotta stand up to er, you're an underdog, and you've got a lotta fight and hona in ya's" Jasmine encouraged her friend.

"Yeah, I know…" Sammy trailed off, frowning, causing Jasmine to frown.

"Eh mate, cheer up! There are no frowns on this campin trip" Jasmine ordered her friend, causing her to giggle.

"Ok Jasmine, no more frowning then!" Sammy answered optimistically. "All smiles from here!"

"That's the spirit!" Jasmine cheered, as the car rolled along the road, close to the campsite.

About an hour later, the group arrives at the campsite, and the sun has just set, but because it is late September, it is still mildly warm. "I never have been camping before" Sammy admits to all her friends, as she is struggling with helping Zoey with the tent. "My parents never took me or my sisters; they said camping wasn't for girls!" Sammy explained, before the tent collapses. "Oops" Sammy says, embarrassed.

"No problem, and remember, don't believe what your parents said about camping, because there are four girls camping right here" Zoey throws back laughing.

"Ei, Sammy, why don't you help Dawn with the fire and I'll take ova ere!" Jasmine suggests, taking the tent pieces from Sammy lightly.

"Thanks!" Sammy said before joining Dawn. "Okay, so what should I do?" The cheerleader asks.

"Untangle that rope into tiny strands so we have a fire starter!" Dawn explains. "Just keep separating them until their tiny pieces!"

"Okay, sounds easy!" Sammy replied, already getting to it. It was easy for her because of her small fingers, quickly unknotting the rope and handing it to Dawn, who was setting up a master fire for the group.

"Ei, were done with the tent!" Jasmine called. "Is the fire ready?" She asked walking over to dawn and Sammy.

"Yep" Dawn answered. "Just let me light it!" She says as she takes a match and lights four points of the fire. "There!" She finished.

"Hey Dawn, where did you learn to make fires this good?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, it's part of my nature skills! I'm just good at it!" Dawn answered. "Comes with the territory!"

Soon the four were again chatting each other's ears off by the campfire, all enjoying each other's company, and just enjoying the moment.

"Ok Sammy, so why do you like Topher?" Zoey asks, bringing the topic up again.

"Hmmmm" Sammy thinks. "He's funny, he's got GREAT acting skills, and he's kinda hot…" Sammy trailed off, thinking about Topher and starting to drool.

"Sammy, your making a mess!" Jasmine jokes, pointing at Sammy's drool.

"Oh, Sorry…" Sammy apologized.

"You REALLY like Topher don't you?" Zoey teased. "He's no Mike but whatever!"

Sammy rolled her eyes and spoke up. "Yeah whatever! So, just asking, who are Mike's personalities anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Ok first there's Chester, but you've already met him" Zoey starts off. "Next we've got Vito, an Italian Jersey Shore Douchebag. He flirts with everyone!" Zoey explains with disgust. "Then comes Manitoba, he's a sexist Indiana Jone's ripoff, then there is Svetlana, a female Russian Olympic Gymnast-"

"Wait, Mike has a female persona?" Sammy asks.

"Well, in spirit anyway! Finally there's Mal. He is EVIL! He got Mike sent to Juvie for years because Mal almost killed someone…" Zoey trailed off.

"Well, they seem cool" Sammy says. "Well, besides Mal, that guy scares me!" Sammy shudders.

"Well, now I'm starting to get tired" Jasmine yawned. "I'm gonna turn in for da night!" Jasmine said as she jumped up a tree, and tied herself to the trunk.

"Yeah, lets turn in!" Dawn said as she headed for the tent.

THE NEXT WEEK…

Like all good things, the weekend had to end. Sammy had the time of her life, literally. Sammy had never had friends to do this with, so being able to have a trip with people who ACTUALLY enjoyed her company was the happiest thing in her life.

Monday morning though, the happiness wouldn't help.

"SAMEY! Get OUT!" Amy yelled as she shoved her sister out of the bathroom and onto the floor. "You don't deserve to use the bathroom, you hideous freak! Why were you even born? Euugghhh" Amy insulted her sister as she slammed the door and locked it behind her.

"Ahhhh, look at poor little ugly Samey, all weak on the ground" Her sister mocked . "Loser" She smirked as she kicked her in the stomach, as tears started to flow down Sammy's cheek. _Don't cry Sammy! _The abused girl thought. _It'll only make it worse! _She reminded herself as she got up and headed downstairs for a meager breakfast of cornflakes and cleaning.

Sammy was enjoying her meal, or as much as you can actually enjoy cornflakes, Amy came down to make her sister's day worse. "Sparamy, you're on dish duty today, its you're turn!" Amy reminded her, even though it was always her turn.

"Yeah, yeah" Sammy muttered, causing Amy to whip around with a look of disgust.

"Did you just talk back to me?!" Amy yelled in disbelief. "THAT'S IT!" The evil twin yelled, kicking Sammy to the ground from her seat. She repeatedly kicked her sister, causing her to cry, until she looked at the clock. "Well, Sparamy, its time to go, have fun walking today!' She mocked, satisfied with her work on Sammy today.

Sammy shed a single tear, and washed the dishes without a single thought, and started her long trek to school…

She was 30 minutes late by the time she got to school, and she rushed, or should I say, limped, to her class. "I'm sorry I'm late-" Sammy tried to apologize.

"No sorrys, only detention!" The teacher said, handing her a detention slip. "Head there NOW!" the teacher ordered. Sammy dejectedly walked away, glancing at Zoey, who showed a look of sympathy, while Amy just smirked, evilly, knowing she had won yet another victory against Sammy, and another blow to her sister's confidence.

**DOUBLE UPDATE! WOOHOO! So just remember to R&R, fav and follow! Also, if you have any ideas, just PM me! So I'll see you all in a week at the most, and until then, HAVE A VERY NERDLICIOUS DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Good Detention?

**Sorry for the wait on the new chapter everyone! I wanted to but you know… stuff. I was at my Grandparents and I couldn't update… all week, you know. So I'll just get to the chapter now, or never… up to you.**

** So I've decided to tell you my reasons for Sammy being one of my favorites from paketeiw island. First, she is SOOOOO CUTE! She is really pretty. Second, she is bullied, so I can relate to her quite well. Finally, she is an awesome person! So yeah, if I had to date any member of the td cast, it would be either her or Zoey!**

Sammy dejectedly trudged away from the math class, her head hung low. "Why am I always late…" Sammy muttered, thinking of the many times she didn't arrive, which was whenever Amy felt like it, so a lot. Sammy looked up and saw the detention room. She had been here a few more times than once. "Aright, here goes nothing!" Sammy tells herself as she walks in the room.

The detention room was an old small class room that had not been treated well by time. The paint was pealing, the desks were faded and creaky, and even the door felt old in her hands. "Sammy Malenta, I presume?" The detention teacher asked.

"Yeah, that's me…" Sammy trailed.

"Go sit in the back with the rest of you ruffians" The teacher ordered, pointing to a group of students. One was a goth with blue and black hair, a mocha skinned brunette in prep cloths, a big ghettoish black girl, a punk with a greeb Mohawk.

"H-hello" Sammy shy started to introduce herself. "I-I'm Sammy" she says as the brunette turns around. When she saw Sammy, her face contorted in anger.

"You're the one who called me ugly!" The brunette yelled.

"What do you mean" Sammy asked, very freaked out, then she realized. "Oh, you must mean my twin sister Amy!"

"Oh," the brunette said, calming down. "She did mmention something about a loser sister… Oh, I'm sorry Sammy, I'm Courtney!" She said, extending her hand, which Sammy shook. "I'm sorry for flipping like that, its just I shouldn't be here!"

"Yeah right Princess" The punk smugly replied. "You robbed the snacks with me, on YOUR will power!"

"Yeah Courtney, never thought you would turn to the dark side" The goth joked. "Welcome student council president, to a life of crime!"

"Oh stuff it Gwen" Courtney lashed out, causing the ghetto girl to get involved.

"Its both ya's faults sistas!" She says, walking towards Sammy. "Hey there, names Lashawna. I'm in for flipping off Heather!" The Gehtto girl introduces herself.

"You mean that jerky Asian girl?" Sammy asked.

"Who else?" LaShawna asked jokingly. "Hey, is your sis that bitch Amy?" Lashawna asks.

"Yeahhh…" Sammy answered sadly. "she hates me…"

"Whoa sista, cheer up!" Lashawna told Sammy. "She called Courtney, Gwen and me, ugly, so we plan on getting back at her, and you look like you've got your own bone to pick with that girl!"

Sammy brightened up at the prospect off pranking Amy. "What's the plan?" Sammy asked.

AT LUNCH…

Sammy had just got out of detention and was rushing towards lunch, practically running through kids. She suddenly crashed into someone, falling on top of them.

"Hey, watch the hair-" He says as he looks up to see Sammy. "Oh, hey Samey!" Topher greeted the blushing girl. "How come we keep meeting like this?"

"Oh, umm" Samey stumbled continually blushing, until she saw Topher's face suddenly be full of worry.

"Hey, what's with the bruises?" He asks concerned. "No wait, tell me later, you're coming to the nurse with me!" Topher demanded, grabbing her wrists and practically dragging her.

"Topher I'm fine!" Samey tried to argue, but Topher just shook his head.

"That looks bad Samey, and you look in pain, so no can do." Topher said, dragging Samey faster.

When the nurse saw her bruises, she just said, "Oh my!" and got some ice packs. Even though Sammy was happy to have some medical attention, she was upset people would know about her private life…

Later…

Sammy was at home. The nurse had givin her a pass allowing her to stay home for 3 days so bruises would heal, even though Sammy refused to reveal what caused them.

Suddenly her phone beeped, and when she checked it, she saw it was Topher. Sammy swooned over the fact that Topher was checking her. No boy had ever done this for her, they all found Amy more attractive and desirable. It was a first for a boy to care about her this much.

_Maybe I do have a chance with him!_ Sammy thought. _Not to mention he's REALLY hot! _Sammy thought, blushing at the thought of him shirtless.

The rest of the day went by with texts from her friends, and Topher, and a break from Amy's harassment, much to her disappointment.

**Sorry if this seemed rushed everyone! I really put this off and I am sorry! But remember to R&R, as well as check out the Total Drama My Way fanfiction! I'll be back before you know it!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance

**Ok guys and girls, I promise that this chapter will be longer and much more detailed and all that shizle. I kinda rushed the last chapter because I was really overdue and I just felt like I needed to update as soon as possible! So now that that's been dealt with I'd like to thank everyone who's been following this story and supporting me so far! I know I keep saying that but I just can't stop expressing how happy I am for all the positive reviews! Now that that's out as well, I can finally get to my frikin story now!**

Sammy booted up the family computer, which was a new HP that had all the best features, starting up in less than 10 seconds. Sammy took the mouse and moved it over the flower icon, and started logging onto her account, with her horrible nickname "Sparamy" on it. Sammy had tried to rename it but Amy always just changed it back, so Sammy figured it was a waste of time and just stopped trying.

"Hope4better" Sammy typed in. That was her password, which symbolized her hopes and dreams, for a better family, that respected her as a human being, and loved her too. The screen went black for a second, and then loaded up her account, the desktop blank with only the most basic icons. Sammy clicked on the Google Chrome icon, opened her email.

Sammy found three important messages, all from her teachers, with her assignments. Sammy printed them out and took a quick look at them. From , the science teacher, she got an advanced Chemistry worksheet. Sammy put that aside, knowing Dave was coming over to help her out with Ap Chem this afternoon. From , the math teacher, she got a bunch of Calculus scribble that no one would ever use outside of school. And the final one was from the drama teacher, . Instead of an assignment, it was more of a get well card. That was defiantly a first, having a teacher actually like her. Sammy started to work on the torturous calculus worksheets, which were slowly killing the student's souls.

"Who came up with this form of torture, the devil?" Sammy asked herself out loud, before going to the kitchen for a quick snack. Sammy then looked at the clock, and her eyes widened. "2:53!" The good twin shrieked in surprise. Dave was coming to tutor her in less than 5 minutes!

Sammy got her textbooks ready and her assignments out just as Dave rang the doorbell. "Coming!" Sammy yelled as she walked towards the door. Sammy opened the wood doors to see Dave in his usual attire, AKA jeans and a blue sweater vest.

'Hey Sammy, how are you doing?" Dave asked. "Are you healing Ok?" Dave asked with concern. Everyone who cared about Sammy knew that she was hurt somehow, yet didn't know what happened, besides Dawn, who had a basic clue of what happened.

"Oh, don't worry Dave, I'm fine!" Sammy assured her new friend. Sammy was actually in some pain, not as bad as before, but still bad. "Come on in!" Sammy said, moving out of the way to let Dave in. "I've got the worksheets for Science, I just need some help figuring them out!" Sammy explained to Dave.

"No problem!" Dave said, getting his binder out. As he opened his dark green binder, a picture flew out and hit Sammy in the face. Sammy carefully took the picture off her face, not wanting to damage it, and took a quick look.

The picture showed Dave standing in a gym, next to a girl with messy black hair, olive skin, and blue eyes. The girl was wearing a gymnastic leotard and had 3 gold medals around her neck. "Who's in this picture with you Dave?" Sammy asked Dave, who quickly snatched the picture back.

"Ummmm, it's a long story…" Dave trailed off. "But whatever. So the girl in that picture is Sky Mevans. She's a talented gymnast that moved here about a year ago. See, I had this crush on her, and I became friends with her, and I found out she liked me too." Dave explains. "We had just kissed, and then Heather told me that Sky had a boyfriend already! I kinda flipped out on Sky, and we haven't talked since…" Dave finished.

"Oh…" Was all Sammy could get out at first. "Do you still like her now?" The Good Cheerleader asked.

"I don't know…" Dave trailed off, before springing back up. "Now, ummm, we should get to work!" Dave says nervously, trying to change the subject.

Sammy just rolled her eyes and opened her textbook, listening to Dave's instructions and began to complete the homework.

DAYS LATER….

Sammy walked into homeroom, looking for her friends, who were not there yet. Instead though, Sammy found something MUCH more inviting.

Topher

The golden haired actor had been on Sammy's mind since she was sent home for her injury's to heal. Unknowingly, Sammy had already begun to drift towards Topher, her feet moving with a mind of their own.

"H-hey Topher" Sammy greeted shyly, looking down at the floor.

Topher looked up from his book to see Sammy, causing him to grin. "Hey Samey, good to have you back!" He greeted. "Why don't you sit next to me?"

"Sure!" Sammy said as she swooned over the boy.

"I've been asking your sister about ho you've bin, but she always says, "Why do you care how the piece of garbage is?" Topher mimicked in a mocking tone of Amy's voice, causing Sammy to giggle.

"Thanks for at least trying" Sammy replied. "Amy can be… a bit mean to me at times!" Sammy said.

Topher brushed his hand against his hair to fix it before replying. "Well, seems to me like she's jealous!" Causing Sammy to just stare in disbelief.

Amy, jealous of Sammy! That would never happen in a million years! "Why do you think that?" Sammy asked with a blush so red, tomatoes would have worshipped her for a thousand years if they could.

"You look like and angel, pretty and innocent" Topher started, causing Sammy to start losing the ability to breath correctly. "You are very smart, and you have an amazing personality!" Topher finished, leaving Sammy ready to faint. "You okay Samey?" Topher asked.

Sammy then snapped back into reality, and her face color and breathing returned to normal. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"

"Okay, you looked a bit red there!" Topher pointed out. "Glad you're okay though!"

"Yeah…" Sammy blushed. Not one guy had ever worried about her this much! Not to mention her was as hot as the sun itself!

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Topher said, taking out some flyers. "The school dance is this Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Topher asked. "you seem nice and I have to say, you are quite pretty, not as much as me though!" Topher explained. "It be cool to get to know you a little better!"

_YES! YES YES, AND A MILLEON TIMES, YES! _Sammy's mind screamed. But Sammy calmed down and said, "Of course Topher!" Sammy answered. "But one thing, my real name is Sammy, short for Samantha!" Sammy explained. "Samey is a horrible nickname Amy gave to me!"

"K _Sammy _I guess I'll see you later!" Topher said as he walked towards his next class.

**So the Samopher relationship has begun somewhat… The next few chapters will all take place before the dance, more or less revolving around Sammy's friends and that Shizzle. So remember to R&R, fav and follow! Also remember to check out my other stories too! BUHBUYYY!**


	9. Chapter 9: Standing up to Evil

**Sorry for the wait guys, I'm just naturally lazy you know. Well, I'm done procrastinating now! I'm ready to write the ninth chapter of SECOND TWIN'S SECOND CHANCE! Right after these important messages!**

**Just kidding! I'm not nearly as bad as a TV station! I'm much worse than that! **

Sammy skipped joyfully home from school. No comment that day from Heather, Anne Maria, or even Amy could put her down! She had one thing they didn't

A date to the dance with Topher.

As Sammy walked through the door, she realized. She had not a single dress for the dance. Sammy started worrying, but then remembered, Amy had an entire walk in closet of formal dresses, each a lot of money. Amy hadn't even worn half of them before, so they were fair game if Sammy could find one she liked before Amy got home from the volleyball game that day.

Sammy figured she had two, three hours tops, so she bolted upstairs and broke the lock on the door. The code for it was obvious, being SparamySucks! Yeah, it was an expensive lock, with a VERY predictable code.

Kinda asinine, dotcha think?

As Sammy walked in, she was in paradise. There were more dresses in this one closet then any department store she had ever seen. She made sure to stay away from Amy's favorite formal dress, which she named, "The Fiery Hot Devil" Because whenever she wore it back at her old schools dances, just about every boy would flock to her like moths to a flame.

The dress was a fiery red sequined dress that ended even farther up her leg than her cheerleading skirt did.

Sammy was looking for something more elegant and graceful though. She looked around and saw another cute red dress Amy despised, which she nicknamed "little red" because it didn't show off her features, as well.

The cute red dress clung to her chest a bit, but not too much to make her feel uncomfortable. The dress went down 2/3rds of her thigh, which was just enough for Sammy to make Topher fluster, but not too inviting.

After Sammy tried on the dress, she found it fit perfectly, and Sammy still had a lot of time left, so she started going through accessories and stole a few things, heheheh!

Sammy hid them in her secret place, AKA a little cubby in the basement she discovered when she was little.

Sammy remembered when she was small enough to fit in the little cubby and hide from Amy and Gabby's wrath, which was very traumatizing sometimes. It was also where Sammy would imagine she was playing with her imaginary friends without having to be seen. It held some sad memories for her.

So Sammy hid her dress and accessories in the little cubby, covered it up, and went to her room, giddy as a school girl. Wait, she is a school girl.

When she got up to her room, she checked her phone, and like Sammy thought, Topher had texted.

_Hey, what r u wearing to the dance? _The message read. Sammy swooned. This happened whenever Topher interacted with her. "He texted me!" Sammy giggled to herself.

_A pretty red dress! _Sammy responded. _But you won't see it until the dance _;)

_Nice pick! I'll find something to match! Can't wait to see it! _Topher replied. _We'll be the best looking couple, with the prettiest girl, and an even more handsome man! _Sammy swooned even more, while laughing at the final part of Topher's comment. While he was a very nice and charming, his narcissistic comments made Sammy crack up sometimes, as well as his attempts to be a TV host in literally any situation.

It was going to be obvious they were going together to other people. She was so happy she felt nothing could ruin this moment.

Boy she was wrong.

"SPARAMY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Amy roared.

"I-I'm ri-right h-h-he-here Amy" Sammy barely managed to squeak.

"You little bitch!" Amy yelled when she saw Sammy. "You damn stole my date for the dance you little whore!"

"What?!" Sammy exclaimed in surprise. "You asked Topher?!"

"Yeah, and want to hear what he said?" Amy asked rhetorically. "He said, and I quote "sorry Amy, but I'm going with your sister!" I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she kicked Sammy in the back on the knee. **(A/N for those of you who don't know, the back of the knee is a VERY sensitive position and a weak point in the human body, even more so then most joints)**

"I'm sorry…" Sammy whispered so quietly a dog would have trouble hearing it.

"You're going to cancel your date with Topher in front of me, and you shall never SPEAK to him, LOOK at him, or come within 100 FEET of him!" Amy demanded.

Just then, something in Sammy snapped. "No" She said, standing up tall.

"What did you just say, REPLICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Amy yelled. **(Tales of the Abyss reference, just felt it would work here)**

"I said no" Sammy retorted. "And its SAMMY!"

"Well then, get the fuck out of this house Samey, I am done with your bullshit, and you ruining my life!" Amy demanded.

"What? I ruin your life?" Sammy exclaimed, taken aback by Amy's retort. "You ruin my life, and I'll happily pack my bags and move out, right now!" Sammy yelled, dead serious about her ambitions.

"Fine" Amy said.

"Fine" Sammy said back.

"FINE" The both yelled at the same time, Sammy packing her clothes up in her suitcases, as well as her personal belongings, and texted Jasmine, who would pick her up in about 20 minutes.

She packed her computer, phone, clothing, her personal photos, and her cash she had been saving up, AKA a few thousand dollars.

Finally she went down to the basement where she got her stuff she would wear to the dance. Stealing something from Amy that would really piss her off. She decided to grab "The Fiery Hot Devil" to really piss Amy off. This would mark her independence, and oh yeah it felt GOOD to Sammy.

"Good riddance, Sparamy!" Amy mocked as Sammy walked over to Jasmine's BMW.

"Right back atcha bitch" Sammy retorted, before getting in the car. This was it, her new start, where she would start anew, with no Amy to crush her.

_I'm finally free…_

**I'm thinking that's a good place to stop for this chapter. A lot happened in this one, and I'm proud of how I planned this. So Topher was asked out by both of the twins, pretty sweet twist if you ask me**


	10. Chapter 10: The Exposure of Evil

** I have to admit, I am so F**king overjoyed to have so many loyal suppoters for this story, and I am grateful to every one of you. But I have come across a slight problem: My other stories have no attention on them at all. I love the attention here, but I would love if you guys could support my Total Drama My Way series, season 1 and 2. I work my ass of on them and I feel like no one reads them.**

** But besides that, I am overjoyed with the reception of this story. When I first started I thought this would attract minimal attention like my other stories, but hell I was a bit off with my prediction! **

**Now, onto the story, where Sammy has just left to live with her friends. She has stolen Amy's favorite dress in revenge for the torture, and has begun a new life.**

As the dynamic duo of a giant aussie and a perky cheerleader drove away from the monstrosity known as Amy, each meter they traveled made Sammy feel more and more relieved.

She was finally free.

Freedom was never something Sammy knew about. She heard of it and understood it, but had never experienced it like she had then and there. She no longer was burdened with the fear of pleasing Amy or being beaten till she was broken and crying on the floor, unable to move.

But that was in the past. Sammy no longer had those burdens. She could choose when she slept, when she worked, and how many chores she had to do.

"Were 'ere Sammy mate!" Jasmine exclaimed as we arrived on Koala street.

_How fitting _Sammy thought, just like the first time she got here. "Thanks for letting me stay with you for a while Jasmine!" Sammy thanked, giving her friend a hug.

"Its my plesha Sammy!" Jasmine said kindly. "My motha taught me to always 'elp a friend in need!"

"Your mother seems nice…" Sammy trailed off, being reminded of her horrible mother, favoring Amy and Gabby over her constantly. She was actually the one who started to call Sammy inferior, which began to ruin Amy and Sammy's relationship. In some respects, Sammy's mother was to blame.

"Ok, let me show ya to ya room Sammy" Jasmine offered, bringing Sammy to a medium sized room with a medium bed, a nice desk, and a large drawer. "Why don't ya unpack while I go get some chips and soda from the kitchen?" Jasmine offered.

"That be cool" Sammy replied, as she unpacked her clothes first, sorting them into certain drawers with one holding undergarments and socks, another holding pajamas, the next holding her jeans, and yes, she does where clothes other than skirts and tight tee shirts to school. The next one held her shirts, and her skirts, dresses and sweatshirts, jackets, and sweaters went in the closet.

Sammy was about done organizing her clothes when Jasmine arrived.

"'Ere ya are mate!" Jasmine exclaimed, holding out a Coke and some Doritos to Sammy.

"Wow, thanks!" Sammy graciously accepted the snacks. "I've never had these before…" She explained, gazing at the can of soda longingly.

"Well then mate, what are you waitin for?" Jasmine asked. "Drink up!"

Sammy popped the can open and took a sip, and her eyes widened.

This drink was pure heaven in a can.

"Wow, that's… that's really good!" Sammy exclaimed, before taking a large gulp. Next she tried the nacho cheese Doritos, which went swimmingly with the sweet drink. Soon she had finished her drink and her snack and was laying on her bed, more content as ever.

"Looks like someone enjoyed their snack, eh!" Jasmine joked. "You downed 'hat fasta then a kangaroo in a drought!" Somehow, Sammy just knew Jasmine was speaking from personal experience.

"I'm very happy with that snack, I admit!" Sammy gave in. "I've never had much exposure to, foods with any real taste."

"Well it was my pleasa to 'elp a friend out!" Jasmine replied. "Just gonna warn ya, we have some very large dinners, ya know, cause we're all really tall!" She warned. "Make sure to 'ave an empty stomach!"

Just after Jasmine left Sammy's temporary room, her phone started ringing, when Sammy looked at who it was, she instantaneously picked up.

"Hey, Topher, whats up?" Sammy asked her date.

"Amy told me you ran away just now! Is that true?" He asked.

"Well, ummm, sorta, why don't we meet up at the park near Koala Street, I'll tell you more there" Sammy suggested.

"Sounds good Sammy, and I think there may be a lot to tell me!" Topher said in a serious tone she had never heard him use before.

"I'll see you there, bye!" Sammy finished before hanging up. "This is gonna be tough…" Sammy trailed off, putting her head into her hands.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

Sammy waited patiently for Topher at the town park that was quite close to where Jasmine lived.

Sammy saw a very nice custom Mercedes Benz pull onto the parking lot and knew Topher was in there.

See, Topher came from a wealthy family who pushed him to become an actor, thus he developed a love for acting. He sometimes felt lonely due to his parents working, but he led a happy life.

"Hey Sammy!" Topher greeted the pretty blonde cheerleader. "Can you just cut to the chase please, I don't want any stalling if this is as important as I think it is!" Topher requested, to which Sammy just nodded.

"Alright, since I was young, my two sisters, Amy and Gabby would tease me, make me do their chores, and even turned my parents against me" Sammy started, feeling these bobbled up emotion beginning to bubble up as she finally opened up to someone about her life. "This bullying would continue to escalate quickly as the years went by… and soon… teasing became beatings, and death threats!" Sammy revealed as tears began streaming down her face, more tears coming down each second then the last, becoming a waterfall of tears.

"I-I tried t-to m-m-make them s-st-stop, but they just k-kept on- Waahhhhh!" Sammy bawled as she felt her emotions swirl up to the surface, causing Sammy to erupt a physiological volcano.

"Its okay Sammy" Topher whispered in order to comfort the broken teen, who's head was leaning on his shoulder in an awkward position, but for once, Topher didn't care about himself, but instead all he cared about… was Sammy.

"S-so last year, G-g-gabby an-and Amy's abuse towards me j-just was too much, s-so I tried to… I tried too…" Sammy just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"You… tried to kill yourself?!" Topher finished in a shocked state.

"I know you think I'm a freak now, so you can run if you want, forget about me…" Sammy explained, ready to walk away.

"Don't. You. Dare." Topher demanded with anger rising. "If you think I'm just going to let you tell me that you tried to kill yourself, and then walk away in a mental wreck, you are very mistaken!" Topher roared. "I'm going to drive you back to Jasmine's, and then I want you to tell her what you told me!"

"Ok" Sammy said dejectedly.

"I'm really sorry if I sound mean, but I'm doing this for your own good!" He reassured her.

"But, no one likes me, I'm just a-" Sammy was cut off by the last thing she expected.

A kiss.

Topher kissed her quickly and pulled away, looking her dead in the eye. "You are NOT a failure, you are amazing at everything I've seen you do! And for saying no one likes you, well I can say for a fact that LOVE you Sammy, so please, don't hurt yourself!" Topher pleaded.

"I think I can do that!" Sammy answered, returning Topher's loving gaze.

Meanwhile, another blonde watches this development from a distance, using binoculars to see clearly.

"I told you to step off my man Samey, and now" The girl removes her binoculars to reveal Amy's face. "You're gonna get it!"

Later…

Sammy has just finished explaining what Amy has truly put her through, and what she did to herself because of it, as well as explaining that she and Topher were now going out.

"Sammy, why the hell did you not tell me about this?" Jasmine asked, concerned about how Sammy had been treated over the years.

"I was afraid Jasmine" Sammy started. "I was afraid of everyone calling me a lair and saying how perfect my sister was and how she would never do that to me!" Sammy chocked up as she said it.

"Hey, you just got a text message! It's from Amy!" Topher yelled, running in from Jasmine's living room, handing Sammy her phone

"What, the hell does she want?" Sammy asked.

"The message says, and I quote "You better break up Topher Sammy, or you will lose EVERYTHING!" Caps for everything!" Topher reads.

"Oh my!" Sammy gasped, before fainting from fear.

**SUSPENCE! DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! I feel that was easily the best chapter I've written for this story yet! I must say that this chpter has made me extremely proud of my writing skills. I also have satisfied many people with the first Samopher kiss of this fanfiction! The level of fluff is guaranteed to be OVER 9000! We all know the drill, unless you're new. If you are, the drill is to FAV, FOLLOW, and R&R! This is jj13dog, signing off, yet again!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm Before the Storm

**Sorry for the wait on this story guys! I really should be more prominent but… damned ADHD! Guys I cannot stress this more: PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO! Not trying to be pushy but I would like some more feedback and attention for stories like Total Drama BC, and Total Drama My Way! But besides that I'm ready to get to the story! Sammy, if you could do the disclamer! Sammy, where are you**

**Sammy: *Hearing kissing noises***

**Me: Fine then, Jasmine, could you do the disclamer?**

**Amy: Why can't I do it! I'm beautiful and popular!**

**Me: THE FANBASE HATES YOU!**

**Jasmine: JJ13dog in no way shape or form owns Total Drama or Fresh Tv.**

By the time Sammy had come to, after passing out, Jasmine's Mom had already made dinner.

"Hey guys…" Sammy mumbled, very exhausted from the days surprises.

"'ey Sammy, you look more exhausted 'hen a sleep deprived koala!" Jasmine greeted her friend. "Come 'ere, dinnas served!" She invited Sammy as she gestured to a HUGE platter full of warm and delicious foods, causing her mouth to water.

"That's a lot of food…" Sammy said.

"Yeah, we tend to eat a lot, our family is kinda tall!" Jasmine told her. "Eat whatcha can!"

Sammy dug in before remembering a certain someone. "Wait, where's Topher?" The cheerleader asked.

"'is dad called. Apparently his dad is Chris McLean!" Jasmine told Sammy, causing her to drop her fork.

"You mean THE Chris McLean" Sammy asked, her mouth gaping wide. "The one who host Total Drama, with JJ, Ali, Mark and them?" Sammy asked **(A/N Those are OC's from my Total Drama Rewrite! Remember to read it!) **

"Yeah, that one, ya didn't know?" Jasmine asked. "He plans to 'ollow afta his dad!"

"Wow, that's pretty cool" Sammy replied. "Hey, there's a new episode of Total Drama BC on tonight, it's the second season! You want to watch it?" Sammy asked.

"Sure Sammy" Jasmine replied.

"That sounds fine with me, it's a Friday after all," Jasmine's Mom chimed in. and remember Jasmine, Shawn's picking you up to go to the amusement park tomorrow!" She told her, causing Sammy to smirk.

"I KNEW you and Shawn were crushing on each other!" Sammy exclaimed.

"No were not" Jasmine defended herself, blushing. "W-were j-just going as friends that all!" She stammered.

"Whatever you say Jas!" Sammy told her friend before washing her plate. "FYI, I've never seen you stutter like that before, are you cold?" Sammy continued to tease.

"Umm, why don't we just watch TV" Jasmine suggested.

"Sure!" Sammy agreed, turning on the TV and going to the channel, Cartoon Network. The episode was quite a shocker, with Ali, JJ's girlfriend, kissing Manitoba Smith, the teen archeologist Co-Host.

THE NEXT DAY….

Sammy woke up peacefully, yawning and stretching her arms out before looking at her alarm clock. _10:35 weird… _Sammy thought before her eyes shot open rushing out of bed. "I'm up Amy, don't kick me!" Sammy yelled while putting on deodorant and a pair of sweatpants as well as a blue tee shirt.

"Ouch!" Sammy yelped as she stubbed her toe on the door, forgetting to open the windows. "Wait, I don't have windows…" Sammy said out loud. "And nor do I have a queen bed…" She went on. Then, she mentally slapped herself.

She was at Jasmine's house.

As she remembered she realized she was starving. She headed down to the kitchen and used her socks to slide on the hardwood floor, before opening up the closet with the food. Sammy decided to try some lucky charms, which ended up tasting like heaven!

"Lets see if I have any texts…" Sammy reminded herself as she picked up her phone. There was one from Zoey, one from Dave, and 4 from Topher. _Wait, 4 FROM TOPHER! _Sammy's mind screamed in happiness. Sammy quickly opened them up. One of them said he left to see his Dad on set, the next was telling Sammy goodnight, and the other two were invites to his house, one being the invite, the other being the time, both sent only a few minutes ago.

"Yeah sure baby! That be awesome!" She texted back, getting her laptop out and her headset out as well. Surprisingly Sammy was a gamer, and not just a run of the mill gamer, she was GOOD at it. She mostly played Borderlands 2, as the Mechromancer, thanks to her Anarchy, a damage bonus up to 1150% as well as having a cool death robot.

After about an hour of Borderlands 2 , Sammy got up from the unbalanced mess known as OP 8 **(A/N That's a real thing where enemies two shot you and have EXTREME health regen) **And decided to take a shower, washing of any grime on her for her date with Topher. Just thinking of him made her heart do leaps of joy. After words she put on a cute blue skit with a tight orange tee that showed off her curves, but not too much.

Afterwards, Sammy decided to do some reading, but was interrupted by an alarming text message.

_Break up with Topher or I WILL DESTROY YOU!_ It read, coming from Amy's phone. Knowing That Jasmine and her mom weren't home and wouldn't be fopr a while, she called Topher.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Topher asked.

"Amy sent another text, and I don't feel very safe alone, could you pick me up?" Sammy asked with a frightened tone. "I don't want to get hurt!" Sammy whimpered into the phone.

"Yeah I'm headed to you now!" Topher reassured her. "I'll be there in about 10 minutes!" He told her. "Just hang on!"

"Ok, thank you Topher" Sammy thanked her boyfriend.

"No problem!" Topher finished before hanging up.

LATER…

Sammy was resting in Topher's living room drinking a Coke and cuddling with her boy, watching a comedy movie.

"What should I do about Amy?" Sammy asked as the movie ended. "I'm REALLY afraid she'll actually do something horrible to me…"

"Don't worry" Topher said, kissing her forehead. "I won't let her hurt you no matter what, and I'm thinking about heading to social services to report your family" Topher told her.

"Can I have some more time to think about it before we do anything like that?" Sammy asked. Her family abused her, treated her like scum, and Sammy still loved them. Topher was shocked at how sweet this girl was, loving these hell destined people.

"Sure" He replied.

AT AMY'S HOUSE…

"Alright, time to see if it still fits" Amy told herself as she entered her locked closet. "Need to make sure I can get the boys with the "Fiery Devil" She chuckled while heading to the back of the large room.

Amy thought of the boys she would attract with that dress. Her personal record for getting boys to come home with her, all at once, was four. At the dance though, she planned to beat it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed as she realized she was grabbing nothing but air. "WHERE IS IT?!" She screamed yet again.

"What's wrong honey?" Her Dad asked.

"My favorite dress is gone!" Amy told her father. "But how- Wait!" She realized. "THAT LITTLE BITCH! Sammy, you have dug your own grave!" She ranted.

"You will lose EVERYTHING!"

**So how did you guys like that huh? Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh? C'mon, tell me that wasn't great! But remember, R&R, fav and follow, and I'll see you later guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: The NERD-Pire Strikes Back!

**Hey all 57 followers of this story! I'm going to inform you that the next few chapter are going to be the calm before the storm, AKA the week before the dance! There will be a few more comical and heart warming moments, and I plan to lay off on the dark parts of the story until the climax! Now without further ado, CHAPTER 12 OF SECOND TWINS SECOND CHANCE!**

Sammy walked into school on Monday more cheerful and confident then ever before. During homeroom, Zoey noticed this cheerfulness and came up to her.

"Hey Sammy, I've never seen you this happy before!" Zoey told her friend. "What happened?" The redhead asked.

"Well first I left my family and ran away and right now I'm staying with Jasmine!" Sammy started. "And even better, I'm dating Topher!" She whispered to Zoey. "EEEEEEEEE" She squealed.

"I'm so happy for you Sammy!" Zoey congratulated her friend. "And guess who asked my to the dance? MIKE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The two squealed at such a high pitch it could have broken glass.

Then the bell rung, signifying first block. The school ran on an A-day B-day schedule, meaning on one day students would have 4 hour and a half classes, and 4 different hour and a half classes the next, and it would alternate every school day.

"Well, it's a B-day so I have Chem with Dave, Noah and Cody!" Sammy informed Zoey. "Too bad were not together…"

"Hey their still lunch!" Zoey replied optimistically. "See ya Sammy!" She exclaimed as she ran off to her class.

AT CHEMISTRY…

"Well, it seems the ladies have arrived!" Cody greeted Sammy, who arrived at AP chemistry with Gwen. "Two hot girls in-" Cody tried to say something perverted by was stopped by a hard slap by Gwen.

"Quit it Cody" The goth demanded. "Why don't you go kiss Noah or something?" Gwen snapped.

"Come on, it was an accident, and you know it!" Cody argued in his defense.

"What happened exactly? Sammy asked with a giggle. "Gwen please, Cody, I feel like you wouldn't tell the truth!"

"Ok, so Cody and Noah were partnered up for gym last year, cause their best friends right? So Noah's running from Duncan, who he pissed off with one of "cheerful comments" Gwen explains. "And Noah rams into Cody, who just turned around! And it looked like they kissed big time. Our pet name for it is NoCo!" Gwen joked.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Sammy exclaimed as the teacher let everyone in.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Noah exclaimed defensively. "I did not kiss him!"

"You totally did!" Said Izzy, a crazy girl with orange hair Sammy saw harassing the detention teacher.

"Didn't!"

"Diiiiiddd!"

"DID. NOT!"

"Did did did did did did did did did did did!" Izzy chanted in a musical beat.

"DID! NOT!" Noah repeated.

"Allow me to break this tie" interjected a deep voice. Sammy turned and saw Trent, who was Gwen's Boy friend and local musical prodigy. "He totally did!" he agreed with Izzy, causing Noah to slap his face in frustration.

"God Damnit!" Noah complained quietly, before the teacher got everyone's attention.

Sammy, who was sitting next to Dave, noticed the girl from the picture in Dave's binder. "Hey, is that Sky?" Sammy asked the tanned germaphobe, who just cringed in disgust at the sound of her name.

"If you mean the she devil over there, then yes, that's that cheating Bitch Sky!" Dave informed Sammy.

"Wow, you really hate her" Sammy said out loud.

"Funny part is, after he found out he was crying like a baby for like two weeks straight!" Noah told Dave, getting a giggle out of Sammy.

"Shut up Cody kisser" Dave retorted quietly. "At least I didn't have to hide from Sierra for three months straight" He recalls, reminding Noah of the crazy stalker girl obsessed with Cody.

"Don't remind me, plus you had to hide from the gymnastics team for, well, you still do!" Noah fired back, leaving Sammy with a comical brotherly argument that was worlds more entertaining then the Chemistry she already knew.

"Do they argue like this every day?" Sammy asked Gwen, who sat to her left.

"Oh yeah, and every day is funnier then the last!" Gwen responded with a dark smirk. "And the revenge we planned before is going down today, Duncan's orders!" The goth informed Sammy.

"Let the games begin" Sammy stated with a smirk.

LATER…

"This is going to be sweet!" Duncan exclaimed quietly. "So, did you get Mike to help?" He asked the cheerleader.

Mike was an essential part of the plan. His abilities given to him by Svetlana would make it possible to make the prank work.

The plan went like this. Amy would be practicing her gymnastics for the cheerleading squad in gym today. Mike was allowed to practice on the bars every day because of Svetlana's determination to become an Olympian. So Mike/Svetlana would grease the bars while she did her routine, and since Amy would go next, Amy would first of all fail at the routine, but be forced out of gym because it you fall that bad during a run, the teacher would have you stop so you didn't hurt anything. Then came part two.

"SVETLANA SHALL NOW DO THE HANGING BARS! HEYA!" Mike/Svetlana exclaimed as she went from bar to bar, keeping the lubricant concealed so no one would know.

Mike gasped after words and walked back to his friends. "Done!" he informed them. "Svetlana was actually co-operative for a change!"

"Cool!" Sammy said as Amy slipped and fell of the bars, she then watched Amy walk into the locker room, where Zoey and Courtney had set up phase two of the three part plan.

In the locker room, Zoey and Courtney had used their athletic abilities to hide and watch the fire works. Amy changed into her short skirt and tight shirt, and she promptly started itching, and when she checked, she screamed.

"ITCHING POWDER, ARE YOU *BLEEP*ING KIDDING ME!" Amy cried out. Though since the locker room had thick walls and a thick door, no one heard her. "God Damn it! This is so itchy!" She complained.

Amy then got out her spare outfit, her cheerleading outfit, which she always carried just incase, and switched it with the tampered one. But the gang had prepared for that before hand. Next would be part three of the plan.

LATER...

Part three was about to go into action, with Amy wearing her extra outfit, with an even worse surprise then the first, designed by Mike's friend Cameron Corteroy Wilkinson. The clothes would have a very… unhappy affect.

Amy was doing her cheerleader routine with Heather and Lindsey after school at the football game, and the group was all hiding in the stands. These people were Sammy, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, and their friend Cam so he could see his invention in the works.

"Even if it doesn't work it will still do something to Amy!" Cameron told them confidently. "And… now!" Cam said as he pushed the button on his remote, causing Amy's cheerleader's outfit to disappear and leave her in nothing but her underwear and bra.

"hahahah!" The crowd laughed, pointing at Amy causing her to notice her outfit was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed. "FIRST THE ITCHING POWDER NOW THIS! URGGGGGGG!" Amy went on as the crowd continued to laugh, and the pranksters high fived.

This plan went flawlessly.

Sammy just grinned mischievously, finally striking back.

**Heh, that was a good chapter, with Sammy getting back at Amy! I was reminded to do this and decided to make this chapter and a few after this just filler to extend the story and give everyone some character development. Well, remember to R&R, FAV AND FOLLOW! And remember to check out all my other stories as well! SEE YA'S LATAR!**


	13. Chapter 13: Noah's Love and Amy's Anger

**I've got a lot of time to kill today, and I have no homework left to do, so HERE I AM! Another few chapters and we'll be at the dance… YAY! Everyone brace yourselves for that chapter, just warning you now… **

**Also, I had a great idea recently. I've noticed a decrease in fan fictions in the Samopher (SammyxTopher) fandom, so I decided to create a contest. A Samopher One-Shot contest! The rules are simple, just write a cute or romantic Samopher fanfic and publish it by the end of the month, PM me when its up, and I'll judge them! I'll judge on the feels I get from that story, the quality of the writing, and how well the character's are portrayed!**

**Restrictions: No M rated content. And only one story per person!**

**And here is your motivation for this!**

**1****st**** place: Shout in all my other fanfics until 2/1/15,** **as well as in every new chapter of this one! And you get to create the co-host for the third season of Total Drama My Way: World Tour. **

**2****nd**** place: Shout outs in every other fanfic of mine until 1/1/15, as well as in every new chapter of this one!**

**3****rd**** place: Shout outs in this fic in every new chapter!**

**Ok everyone, I hope this inspires you to get writing these new fanfictions about our favorite Pakiteiw island crack pairing! **

"So, you pranked Amy did ya" Cody asked nonchalantly, trying to ask cool as he scooted closer to Sammy.

"Yeah Cody, it was awesome!" Sammy exclaimed. "She has had it coming for years!" She finished as Cody scooted within inches of her. "Cody, just going to say this now, I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, that's um, that's cool!" Cody told her, looking down sadly.

"Come on Codemiester, you'll find a girl eventually!" Dave tried to encourage her.

"And if you don't, you've always got Sierra!" Noah joked without looking up from his book, a smirk on his face, seeing Cody's sad face turn into one of utmost horror.

"Umm, is Cody alright?" Sammy asked everyone at her lunch table.

"Three two one…" Noah counted down. "Now!"

"NO MORE FOOT RUBS!" Cody screamed in horror.

"Cody is traumatized by Sierra's constant obsession.. ." Dawn informed Sammy. "She stalks him and has a giant crush on him!"

"You mean like the one you have on Noah?" Sammy whispered into Dawn's ear playfully.

"No ones crush could be half as crazy as Sierra!" Dawn exclaimed, recalling Sierra's rampage after Noah accidently kissed Cody. "She would watch him sleep just about every night!"

"Wow" was Sammy's response. He then saw Noah walk towards the library where he would usually read a book or do some homework. Sammy then got an idea. "Dawn, you are going to love me for this!" Sammy told her friend as she got out of her seat and walked towards the library, catching up to Noah. "Hey Noah-all!" Sammy greeted him warmly.

"Hey blondie, you need something" He asked dryly without looking up. "Or was Cody hitting on you just too much to take?"

"Very funny Noah, now tell me, do you have a crush on Dawn?" Sammy asked, causing his head to shoot up instantaneously.

That got his attention.

"Why would you possibly think that?!" He asked, his calm sarcastic demeanor fading quickly. "Cause, I-I mean, w-why would I like that i-irational moonchild? Heheh" He asked, his collected composure taking a coffee break. "Okay now! Who told you?! God damn it Cody! Knew you'd squeal eventually!"

"I know because you just told me!" Sammy explained. "For an I.Q. of 180, you fell for the easiest trick in the book!" the good twin joked.

"God damn- you know what? Fine, I like Dawn…" Noah trails off, emotion actually showing in his face. "She is so calm and collected… She has those pretty eyes… And you're not going to tell anyone!" Noah demanded, regaining his composure.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell, I just think you should ask Dawn to the dance!" Sammy told him.

"Yeah, honestly, I've just been… sc- sc-" Noah stuttered, not being able to get the words out.

"Holy crap, the wise and all knowing Noah the Great is afraid of asking a girl out?!" Sammy laughed. "Of all the things!"

"SHUT UP!" He demanded, walking away, thinking up a way to ask Dawn to the dance without losing his sarcastic flair.

"Damn, why is it so hard for me?!" Noah stated out loud.

"Because your afraid of looking weak if you show emotion!" A small voice piped up.

"What the h-" Noah exclaimed, turning around. "Oh, hey Dawn, w-wh-what are you doing here?" He asked nervously, sweat beginning to collect on his forehead.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Dawn told him. "I thought you were in the library"

"I was unti-" Noah was cut off by a pair of lips kissing him on the lips.

"I'll go to the dance with you Noah" Dawn told him dreamily.

"How the hell?! You know what, I would ask you how you knew that" He exclaimed. "But I'm actually happy for once" He told her with a smile, taking her hand as the new couple walked towards the library, a place they both enjoyed for the quietness.

"Well that was quick!" Sammy joked from behind, spooking the new couple.

"Woah Sammy, could you not do that?!" Noah exclaimed. "And- oh my God you set this up didn't you?" Noah asked with a face palm.

"Yep, got the idea at lunch before, and you made it just too easy Noah!" Sammy informed him.

"I- you- You know what again? Nice job Sammy, you really do have a tricky side to you!" Noah complemented Sammy's plan.

"I learned from the best!" Sammy joked, referring to Duncan's pranking ability.

"Oh yeah, do you think you could get Duncan to lay off with the annoying comments?" Noah requested.

"You mean like Noah-all, Cody-kisser, and Jimmy Neutron?" Sammy mocked. "Sure thing!" She finished with a laugh.

LATER AT ACTING…

"Alright people, its time for me to announce the play were doing this winter!" The teacher, announced. "The play we are doing isssssss CINDERELLA!" The teacher announced with a large flair to the announcement.

_How ironic_ Sammy thought. She's broken away from her sister and gained her prince charming. Oh the good irony.

"Sammy, lets both go for the leads!" Topher whispered to her. "We'll totally get it!"

"Yeah Topher, that would be awesome!" Sammy whispered back. "Hey Dakota, what role are you going for?" Sammy asked the fame monger, but she didn't notice because she was on her phone texting. Sammy looked over and saw the name Sam with hearts on both sides.

"Hey Dakota, are you texting Sam McCullens?" Sammy asked, shocking Dakota right out of texting. Sam McCullens was the local gaming master who no popular girl would be seen near.

"First off, no way!" Dakota stated, putting her acting skills to use. "And second, didn't your parents ever teach you not to eavesdrop!" She complained.

"Sorry Dakota" Sammy apologized. "I'll back off…" Sammy trailed off, upset at how Dakota lashed at her.

"Awww, don't be upset Samey, I forgive you!" Dakota told Sammy, who looked back to Dakota, taken aback by the kindness she was showing.

"Wow, thanks!" Sammy thanked the blonde actor. "I thought you hated me…"

"Well, I guess I was a bit mean when we met," Dakota admitted. "But I've been doing some self evaluating thanks to Sam, who's an ummmm… a French model!" Dakota exclaimed. "He's really made me open my eyes!" She explained.

"That's really nice Dakota!" Topher chimed in. "Its just like how Sammy made me open my eyes to the real world!" He agreed before giving Sammy a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, I just remembered Samey" Dakota whispered eargently .

"Ummm, its actually Sammy…" Sammy decided to tell her.

"Oh, cool!" Dakota told her. "Well Sammy, I sit with Amy at the lunch table and she says she's going to ruin your life because you apparently, "stole Topher away from her" Dakota informed her, using air quotes.

"That's a bag full of lies!" Topher exclaimed quietly. "I asked her to the dance!" He added.

"Yeah, I was guessing that, but still, be on the lookout guys, Amy is SERIOUSLY pissed" Dakota finished before going to speak with the teacher.

"So, Assy is being more of an asshole than normal" Sammy told Topher, earning a chuckle. "Guess she has to have everything huh?"

**There you are everyone, do you feel the Nawn in the air? I felt like it just went well that way and decided, screw it, NAWN FOREVER! Rember to R&R, fav and follow. Also, do remember to check my profile page if you want to read my other stories!**

** Remember to write and publish a Samopher one shot for a chance at A LOT of shout outs and be able to create the Co-Host for the third season of Total Drama My Way: World Tour!**


End file.
